


Can't Deny You're Worth It

by tiny_tuba



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fourth of July, Kissing, M/M, Meeting the Parents, The Madison Visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_tuba/pseuds/tiny_tuba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack Laurent Zimmermann, this kitchen is absolutely wonderful and it's a cryin' shame that you won't do nothin' better than mix protein shakes an' eat oatmeal in it."</p><p>Another imagining of what Jack's visit to Madison was like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Deny You're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/gifts).



> Recount the night that/ I first met your mother  
> And on the drive back to my house/ I told you that, I told you that I loved ya
> 
> You felt the weight of the world/ Fall off your shoulder  
> And to your favorite song/ We sang along to the start of forever

The air in the plane cabin was so cold and dry that when Jack asked for a glass of water his voice rasped. Sipping slowly, he stared out his tiny window. Even through the thick glass he could feel the heat of the southern summer. With his free hand he sent a message to Bittle, asking if it was really going to be eighty degrees when his plane landed in Madison later that day.

_it's actually supposed to be 85!_

Jack sipped his water a little more forcefully.

Trying to distract himself from the rapidly approaching reality of weather thirty degrees hotter than it ought to be, he wondered idly about Bittle's accent. It had taken Jack a while smooth his own out, but it was always heavy after a trip back home.

How thick would Bittle's drawl be? How would Bittle say his name, how would the syllables feel drawn out like that?

Jack crushed his plastic cup. When he asked for another water, his voice was rougher than before.

 

* * *

 

 

The airport was a blur of luggage, too-quick hugs,  _Very Nice to See You Again_ 's and  _Great Meeting You Sir_ 's. Mrs. Bittle – _Suzanne, honey!_ – fussed and chatted while Bittle and Coach moved things around in the car's trunk to make room for Jack's bag and small rolling suitcase.

By the time they got in the car and the air conditioning actually kicked in, Jack could feel his hair sticking to the back of his neck. None of the Bittle's seemed bothered by the heat, heavy and humid like a crowded gym. It had been seventy degrees yesterday in Providence, with a nice breeze and none of this humidity- and _that_ had felt hot to Jack.

"You're not used to this kinda heat, are you, Jack?" Coach smiled into the rearview mirror.

"No, sir." Jack rolled up his sleeves and looked over to Bittle, who smiled excitedly.

Jack wanted to kiss that smile.

Instead, he settled with leaning over towards Bittle with his camera.

"Want to see some photos of Providence?"

Bittle scooted as far as his seatbelt would allow, eager to crowd into Jack's space.

"So that's your apartment, huh? Pretty decent living area, you could fit a whole- Oh sweet Mary mother of Jesus _is that the kitchen?_ " Bittle actually gasped, clapping a hand over his open mouth.

"Yeah, I wanted something a little nicer than back at the Haus." Jack tried to keep from laughing as Bittle frantically zoomed in on the pictures of their new- _his_ new kitchen. Jack's new kitchen.

"What do you think, not too shabby, eh?"

"Jack Laurent Zimmermann, this kitchen is absolutely wonderful and it's a cryin' shame that you won't do nothin' better than mix protein shakes an' eat oatmeal in it. Look at the size of that oven! Look at the island, the-" Bitty kept talking, empathetically pointing his finger at the camera's screen, but Jack was having trouble focusing. He was staring at Bitty's face instead of the photos.

Hearing Bitty get excited over the kitchen was great. Hearing his accent get thick when he got agitated was 'swawesome.

But hearing Bitty say his name? After all those weeks of staticky Skype calls and silent texts? In that deep drawl, sweet and slow like honey? With him so, so close?

With his parents right there in the car with them?

 _Merde_.

It was more than Jack had anticipated on the plane.

Jack leaned away a bit, "Here's a few, ah, pictures of the team. This is another rookie, um, Poots." He hoped that Coach didn't notice that his voice was a shade husky.

Bitty noticed, though. He gave Jack another smile, fond and sympathetic. He sent Jack a message, thumbs tapping without needing to look at the screen.

_i missed you too. we'll have some time together soon_

"How did Poots get his name, Jack?" asked Suzanne, voice startling the boys just a little.

"Oh, well. It was during an interview actually-" Jack began, but Coach pulled up in front of the house. Bittle hopped out of the car and grabbed Jack's suitcase out of the trunk, leaving the heavier bag for him. Suzanne motioned Jack to the front door.

After wiping his feet at the door, Jack looked around at the house Bitty grew up in. It wasn't huge, but it was friendly and inviting. (Plus, the air conditioning was already on) There were photos on the walls of Suzanne and Coach's wedding, Bitty figure skating, family portraits, Coach and his football teams, Bitty as a baby.

 _Of course he was a cute baby_ , Jack thought, but said "You have a lovely home. When was [this photo](http://40.media.tumblr.com/fc94e6cbe427111983422975366382d3/tumblr_mob32lYTU91r1a44jo2_500.jpg) taken?"

“That? Must've been, oh, five years ago at Southern Junior Regionals- Oh! Jack, you want one on your camera with Dicky?” Suzanne squeezed his arm, and Jack was too busy trying not to laugh at Bittle's expression that he forgot to be worried that his arm might still be sweaty. 

“Oh. Only if Dicky wants to.” At this, Jack had to smile. Bitty covered his face with his free hand.

“Oh my God, stop.”

" _Dicky_ , be careful with his camera."

Bitty grumbled but passed the camera to his mother.

"This button?"

"Yes, ma'am, just like that."

"Okay, one... two... _three!_ Oh gosh, isn't this the cutest!" Suzanne turned the camera's screen to the boys, their own faces grinning back at them. 

"The cutest, Suzanne." Jack replied in his best hockey-robot deadpan, resulting in her laughing.

"You two are terrible, honestly. Mama, can we take Jack's luggage upstairs already?"

"Oh, Jack, where are my manners? You must be tired from your flight! You and Dicky go up to his room and rest until supper."

Suzanne handed Jack's camera back to Bitty and shooed them out of the kitchen.

Jack carefully stuffed his bag under Bitty's desk, fighting the urge to yawn. Suzanne was right, he was tired, but his Need to Kiss Bitty took precedence.

Before Jack could turn around, Bitty wrapped his arms around Jack.

"I'm glad you could come down."

Jack turned around within the circle of Bitty's arms. He held Bitty's cheek like he did after graduation so long ago.

"Me too. I missed you."

Finally, finally, he kissed Bitty.

Bitty's face was so warm in his hand that his fingers felt cold. _Cold, in this heat?_

Dragging Jack out of his thoughts, Bitty dragged Jack down to sit at the head of his bed.

"Are you tired, after the flight?"

Jack shrugged, eyes flicking across Bitty's face. He had new freckles.

"You don't want to nap?" Bitty looked a little concerned.

"Maybe in a while. I don't want to sleep now."

"What do you want then?" Bitty smiled, and Jack's heart skipped a beat or two.

"Can I touch you?" His voice sounded too loud, too abrupt in the cool darkness of the room. He cringed.

"Yeah," Bitty gently pulled at Jack's hand cradling his face and kissed the palm, easing the tension Jack had felt.

"Can you, ah-" Jack's voice cracked, because Bitty's eyes were on him. He was so eager, his gaze intent. Bitty was patient as Jack let himself ask for something he wanted.

"You can, you can get on top of me."

"Here? Like this?" Bitty slid his leg over Jack's lap, straddling him. It was so easy to ask Bitty to do it.

"Yeah, yeah. Just move your- yeah." Jack leaned back and Bitty followed, arms bracketing Jack's face as he settled against the bed. He let his own hands ease onto Bitty's hips above him.

"Is this okay?" Jack squeezed gently, firm enough so it wouldn't tickle.

"Oh yes, better than okay. Just, ah. Let me just settle in right here," Bitty murmured as he scooted his toes under Jack's legs, leaned down so his face was pressed into Jack's neck. The gentle open-mouth kisses Bitty pressed to his neck left Jack a bit breathless. Remembering to pay attention to his boyfriend, Jack felt how Bitty's back arched as he leaned, let his hands skim further. What he found was firmer than he recalled.

"Keeping up with the squats, eh?"

"Jack Zimmermann, don't you dare chirp me right now," Bitty pushed up off of Jack's chest and scolded him, his eyes gleaming in the low light even as he tried to look scandalized. Jack swallowed dryly at Bitty saying his name again.

"No teasing, just… acknowledging. C'mon Bits, come back." Jack slid his hands up to Bitty's waist, gently tugging him closer.

"Oh, Jack." Bitty sighed, "You know I can't stay away." He leaned forward those last precious inches and kissed Jack.

Jack was tired from the flight and sore from his conditioning, but kissing Bitty was so lovely that he nearly forgot all that. Just slow, almost lazy, kisses- no tears, no need to run away. Just Bitty and Jack, Jack and Bitty. Everything fell away until Jack's world was just Bitty, Bitty, Bitty.

His skin was hot, his skin was just so, so hot. He could feel his heartbeat thudding in his chest, in his ears. His ears must have been ringing, because he coudn't hear anything except for their breaths. Everything else seemed distant except for that, which was dizzingly close. In that moment in Bitty's room in Madison, Jack felt like he had everything he would ever need.

 

"I love you, Bits."

 

Bitty could tell Jack was blushing, even in the near dark. He felt it in the warmth under his fingertips, felt it in the bashfulness of Jack's smile pressed into his own skin.

 

"I love you, Jack."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Suzanne knocked lightly on her son's door, intending to call the boys to help setting the table. No answer. Cautiously, she peeked her head inside.

Both Jack and Dicky were asleep on top of Dicky's duvet, curled towards each other with the tips of their fingers touching. Jack's face was slack with sleep, so peaceful and sweet in contrast to when she first met him Dicky's freshman year. And Dicky, oh lord, who knew he could smile like that in his sleep?

Quietly, quietly, she retreated and closed the door. She could leave them be for now.

**Author's Note:**

> i have never in my life heard a real canadian accent, nor a southern one.  
> so if the dialogue is terrible i'm sorry ok i live in southern california, you're lucky it didn't go like this:
> 
> "Jack, bruh, let's go to in-n-out." Bitty said, sipping from his camelback water bottle.  
> "aight, vamos." said Jack, adjusting his Dodger's cap.  
> "i love u, zimmerman." Bitty said, pushing aside his animal style fries.  
> "i love u, bitty, let's go to the beach. but finish your food, you need more protein." Jack exited the 605 south  
> ~skateboards into the sunset, wearing Rainbow brand sandals~


End file.
